


The Queen and the Sorceress

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the heart of an attack on Camelot, Arthur discovers Gwen's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and the Sorceress

The anger in Arthur’s eyes terrified Gwen, as did his tight grip on her arm. His sword was drawn and it gleamed in the fiery dawn light. His protective stance was gone, replaced by a threatening one. 

Gwen had seen that look many times before and reacting to it was instinctive to her now.

Turning away from Morgause, she took Arthur’s face in her hands. “I don’t love her,” she promised.

She, of course, was lying through her teeth. However, her ability to lie believably had only improved greatly these past few years, so much so that it did not shock her when his face soften. He believed her. Of course, he did.

“Don’t lie to yourself, Guinevere,” Morgause said, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the sound of the battle waging outside. She smirked at Gwen and, in an attempt to hide her own smirk, Gwen pretended to cower behind Arthur. 

Morgause turned her attention to Arthur, coldness replacing her playfulness. “You lost her long ago, Arthur,” she growled. “Your neglect, your pride, and your arrogance! Your violence and your utter lack of respect for her-” Morgause stopped herself from continuing, hiding the grunt of her bitterness with a smirk. “Well, as you can see, Arthur, Guinevere has every reason to fall out of love with you.”

Arthur held his sword ready, glaring at Morgause. “Stop with your lies, witch,” he snarled. “They fall on deaf ears.”

Morgause smiled then, her eyes looking passed Arthur to Gwen. 

Gwen’s heart begun to hammer, knowing what would happen next. Part of her was terrified but another part, a part that Morgause had shown her over these past few years, was excited. After this, she would finally be free to be herself, to be strong, to be queen.

“She’s mine,” Morgause whispered.

Gwen pulled free a dagger concealed behind her purple cloak free and, grabbing hold of Arthur, plunged the dagger between the folds of his armour. The metal of his breastplate tapped against the dagger’s blade as it found its mark inside of Arthur’s heart. The sound echoed throughout the Great Hall. It sounded like music.

Gwen expected Arthur to gasp, “Why?” but no such thing happened. With a dreadful gurgling sound, Arthur’s body simply went slack. She let him fall to the ground, her dagger sliding free as he did so.

Arthur Pendragon was dead. 

She felt knowing at knowing it was true. She did not feel guilt or grief. She did not feel pleasure or joy. He was simply a dead warlord and she would forget him, as all of Albion would forget him. He was nothing more than a bad memory. A bad memory. The storm before the calm. 

Gwen looked away from Arthur and towards Morgause who stood silently, if a little nervously, on the other side of the Great Hall. Gwen smiled, stepping over Arthur’s dead body to approach Morgause. After a moment of hesitation, Morgause came forward and the two met half way.

“It’s over,” Morgause said.

“Yes, it is.”

Morgause reached out and touched Gwen’s face gently. “He can never hurt you again.”

“No, he can’t,” Gwen said, smiling.

“And you are Queen,” Morgause said.

Gwen smiled and it was the truest smile she had ever given. Throwing her arms around Morgause’s neck, Gwen begun to laugh with joy that she had only felt fleetingly in the few moments the two had spent together. Morgause wrapped her arms around Gwen’s waist, lifting her off the ground to spin around her in circles as she too laughed. In-between their laughter, they kissed and it was the first kiss the two had ever shared without fear.


End file.
